


Fireworks Interrupted

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Life as Celebrities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan and Phil go to the beach for the 4th of July





	Fireworks Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/gifts).



> Just a little something obviously inspired by Dan's Instagram story, but massively encouraged and informed by a conversation with Jane, so I'm gifting it to her.

They’d gone out to a dark beach with their crew, thinking that maybe if they didn’t have any cameras with them, without the tour bus, they’d look like any other group of friends sitting in the dark, filming the fireworks with their phones. Dan had hoped that everyone would be so focused on the lights in the sky that they wouldn’t notice two random guys sitting in the crowd in the dark.

He’d imagined getting to hold Phil’s hand in the privacy and anonymity that the darkness would provide. He’d even daydreamed about finding some abandoned beach, ditching their retinue and just sitting there alone with Phil, watching the multi-colored lights play across his pale skin. Kissing him on the warm sand in the darkness lit by artificial stars in unpredictable explosions of color.

But of course there was no abandoned beach, no privacy from their crew, and they’d barely been there five minutes before a fan approached them for a selfie and then began frantically tweeting. Dan reminded himself that they’d chosen this life. They’d chosen to be public figures instead of anonymous faces in the crowd who could hold hands and kiss unnoticed, with no one to care or take creeper photos to post on Instagram.

They’d chosen this, he reminded himself repeatedly, as he saw the girl continue excitedly tweeting out of the corner of his eye. And he would just have to wait until they were in private before he could tell Phil how lovely he’d looked with the fireworks reflected in his eyes.

Between the screeching and booming explosions, he heard Phil quietly humming something beside him. It took longer than it should have for him to recognize it, but when he did, he wished he could take Phil’s hand, and fans and consequences be damned. “Interrupted by Fireworks.” What they had now was fireworks interrupted, instead, but it was still the two of them together, just as it had been all those years ago, and he watched Phil’s face as the lights sparked above them in the darkness, and it struck him.

That’s what Phil was. In Dan’s life of darkness, Phil had been a beautiful explosion of startling, sparkling light. He still was—regardless of anything else around them—and he always would be.

Phil turned to look at him, still humming that long-familiar song, and smiled with lights dancing on his pale skin and eyes. And Dan smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my other fics here and/or come say hi on Tumblr where I'm also [@adorkablephil](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/).


End file.
